fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure
WARNING! This page will no longer being updated, as it has been migrated to the Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki! Please head there for more details on the Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure page of that Wiki. , also known as Glitter Force Legends, is an ongoing Fan Series made by NintendoFan123, known on DeviantArt as DeviantMaster2014. Its themes are Pretty Cure of the Past and Dreams. Synopsis Long ago, the World of Dreams was a peaceful land where dreams come true, but everything changed when the World of Dreams came under the control of the Nightmare Forces. The only one that was able to stop these forces was the Legendary Pretty Cure, Cure Legend. She held the power of the Cure Crystals, magical artifacts that were used to summon the powers of what would become her successors. In the climax of the battle, Cure Legend used the last of her power to seal herself in with the Nightmare Forces, in hopes that they wouldn't return. This also caused her Legend Crystals to be discarded in the form of various trinkets, and in some occasion, Fairies. Today, the Nightmare Forces have escaped to Earth, and managed to turn the disciples of Cure Legend, the 13 teams of 55 Precure Warriors, into a new generation of Cure Crystals and a brand new breed of Team Crystals. The Fairies Momo and Aoi were tasked to find a new generation of Heroes. That's when they found two high school students of Hope Star Academy known as Yumehoshi Momoko and Mizumi Aoki, who were chosen to become the next generation of Pretty Cure warriors. They are Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * /'Rosie' (Glitter Force Legends) - Momoko is the leader of the team, who shows her sense of justice as early as age 7, when she told off some bullies that were making fun of Aoki. She also shows that she is a fan of the Pretty Cures, as evident in a similarly styled manga that she reads in her spare time called Magical Twins Sol and Luna. She had just moved into Yuugousei City, where she now lives next door to her best friend Aoki. Her alter ego is , the Pink Dream. Her catchphrase is . * /'Bella' (Glitter Force Legends) - Aoki is the second member of the team, and the fastest. Although she might seem shy at first, but once you get to know her, she's quite friendly. She and Momoko have been friends since they were 7, when the latter defend her against some bullies, but Aoki had to move away some years later. She was surprised to see Momoko as they were next door neighbors when she moved into Yuugousei City. Her alter ego is , the Blue Dream. * /'Diana' (Glitter Force Legends) - * /'Violet' (Glitter Force Legends) -''' ' * /'Kelly (Glitter Force Legends) - * / (Fairy Form)/'Milly' (Glitter Force Legends) - Fairies * - Momoko's personal fairy, ending her sentences with "-mo." * - Aoki's personal fairy, ending her sentences with "-ai." * - Kiseki's personal fairy * - Viola's personal fairy * - Akane's personal fairy Nightmare Forces * - The Leader of the Nightmare Forces, sealed away by Cure Legend years ago. * - Akuma's Main Commander, leading the Nightmare Forces of the absence of Akuma. The design is based off of an armored Black Knight, hence his name. * - Akuma's secondary Commander, based off of a Spider Queen. * - The monsters of the Nightmare Forces. Supporting Characters * - Momoko's mother * - Momoko's father * - Aoki's older brother World of Magical Twins Sol and Luna Main Article: Magical Twins Sol and Luna * ???1 - Also known as * ???2 - Also known as Items * - Momoko, Aoki, Kiseki, Violet and Akane's Transformation Device. * - The Trinkets for the seasons. Locations * /Unity City - The town in which the girls live in. ** - The school that the girls go to. Attacks In addition to some original attacks, they can use the powers of Past Pretty Cures and use their own versions of their predecessors' attacks. Original Attacks These attacks are part of the Cures' own moveset, and will only require that the Cures are in their base form. Solo Attacks Each Cure has a total of three Solo Special Moves. * Cure Rose ** Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Light Dream Shower' (In Glitter Force Legends), is an energy beam attack where she gathers light, then fires it off in a pink beam at her foe. It has a very good chance of blinding whoever is struck by it. ** Her third special move, /'Rose Straight' (In Glitter Force Legends), is a punch coated in glowing pink roses, which she usually drives into her opponent’s jaw. * Cure Blu ** Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Speed Dream Wave' (In Glitter Force Legends), involves Blu running around her target at high speeds to create a tornado, before kicking them upwards. ** Her third special special move, /'Blu Rush '(in Glitter Force Legends), involves her dropping into a sprint start position as she charges up energy, which then forms into a blue aura that coats her, before she takes off and rams into her foes at the speed of sound. *Cure Shine **Her first special move /'Glitter Force Surprise Dream Impact'(in Glitter Force Legends), in which she uses her camo to attack her enemy from different positions unknown to the target, before revealing herself to the enemy with a surprise uppercut to the chin. *Cure Violette **Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Flora Dream Slash'(in Glitter Force Legends), involves her using her Flora Swords, summoned to her wrists, to slash her opponents with a focused strike. *Cure Blaze **Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Flame Dream Strike'(in Glitter Force Legends), involves her coating her leg in fire, then leaping into a flying kick into her opponents chest, which is essentially a flaming Rider Kick to the enemy. *Cure Starlight **Her first special move, /'Glitter Force Star Dream Blitz'(in Glitter Force Legends), where she summons a big white and green five-pointed star, and then she fires small four-pointed white stars and small ten-pointed green stars from the larger star at a rapid pace. Attacks borrowed from Past Pretty Cure These attacks are the same ones used by their predecessors, and require that the Cures are in the correct Legendary Form to use. Trivia * Momoko and Aoki can recall precisely how their first encounter went. ** In a flashback of Episode 1, it is revealed that Aoki was being picked on by some older kids. Momoko, having seen this act of injustice, stood up to her. The bullies told Momoko to stand aside, but she wouldn't, and instead opted to punch their leader in the face, although she was stopped a bit as first. Momoko never regretted that decision, and the other bullies ran off. *** This punch serves as the basis for Cure Rose's Rosé Jaw Breaker attack. * This season makes references to past Pretty Cure seasons. ** Futari wa Pretty Cure *** Momoko and Aoki first transforming into Cure Rose and Cure Blu respectively is a reference to the first season, Futari wa Pretty Cure. *** The protagonists of Momoko's fictional Magical Twins Sol and Luna manga are themselves its world's version of Misumi Nagisa and Yukishiro Honoka respectively. Gallery GF Legends Logo.png|Glitter Forces Legends Logo DensetsuYume Pretty Cure.jpg|The six Densetsu/Yume Pretty Cure (Glitter Force Legends) Girls Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:User:NintendoFan123